starwarshalloffamefandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Emperor Palpatine, Ultimate Personification of Power
165528 130527260343676 100001592095156 200337 3403367 n.jpg 165015 127332960663106 100001592095156 181269 75292 n.jpg 150856 125181097544959 100001592095156 171204 4649648 n.jpg 162605 126878234041912 100001592095156 179234 2546954 n.jpg 259202 169473139782421 100001592095156 438815 5115496 o.jpg Galactic Emperor Palpatine-Darth Sidious Name: Palpatine Occupation: Galactic Emperor/ Dark Essence on Korriban Born: 82 BBY Age: Lifespawn was more then a century Height: Unkown Weight: Unkwon Homeworld: Naboo Eyes: Yellow (Part-Black) Affiliation: Sith Order/First Galactic Empire Rank: Dark Lord of the Sith Species: Human Midichlorian-count: 20500 per cell Family: Children (In order from the oldest to the youngest): Bellatrix Palpatine aka Darth Shivilow Gabriel Palpatine(Deceased) Eve Palpatine (Cloned From Lord Sidious, but raised as his Daughter) Kesh Palpatine aka Kesh'ika Harkonnen (Cloned from the remains of a Elfish Humanoid. Not directly related to the Palpatine-Blodline, but raised as his Daughter) Vigo Palpatine aka Vigo Carpathia aka Darth Vermin Sache Palpatine aka Sache Stormrage Red Sonja Palpatine Grandchildren: Miranda Palpatine Olivia Vader-Palpatine Extended family: Daniel Fett-Palpatine Darkhunter aka Darth Vordis Korrupto-Fett Starkiller (Nephew) Ederlathh Pallopides (Remote Grandniece) Volpau (Cousin-Male) (Deceased) EARLY LIFE I was born in 82 BBY and grew up on Naboo and spend most of my time studying the culture of my home planet, Naboo. i spent much time in history, languages and cultures of other systems. At a certain point of my life, I discovered I had "Powers." I could levitate things and move them by will/thought alone. APPRENTICESHIP TO DARTH PLAGUEIS After a short time, I met a Muun, this Muun offered to teach me to control and use my powers; to use them to serve me with as purpose. I agreed because I wanted to learn more about my new abilities. He called himself Darth Plagueis and said he was part of a secret order called the Sith who will one day free the Galaxy from the pathetic and weak existence of the Jedi and restore the order in the Galaxy. I had heard about these Jedi before, but I didn't know about their goals and their ideals too much. Darth Plagueis said that only the strong survive and the weak die; that life was about survival. That the strong must rule and the weak must serve to keep the natural order in the Galaxy. And he said that the Jedi stood in the way of this natural order and must pay for the crimes they commited in their history. Having judged me worthy of joining the Sith, Darth Plagueis formally initiated me into the cult. Plagueis decided that from that moment forward, I would be known as Darth Sidious. I was trained by Plagueis in accordance with Darth Bane's tradition, in Lightsaber Arts and in the Arts of the Force, especially the hidden nature of the Dark Side. During the course of my training, Darth Plagueis once allowed me access to a number of Sith holocrons that were recorded in the days of Darth Bane and many others. A NEW APPRENTICE One day my mentor told me of an experiment to influence the midi-chlorians to draw life directly from the Force itself. The child that resulted, Plagueis insisted, would potentially possess astounding powers. I, at once suspected that Plagueis' real intention was to "create" a new apprentice to replace me. My position threatened, I decided that I had learned all I could from Plagueis, and I already had my own secret apprentice in the form of Darth Maul. Shortly before I had killed Plagueis, I had spirited a young Zabrak from his family on Iridonia, and had begun training him as a Sith. After decades of torture training and constant growing rage and hatred, Plagueis taught me everything that he knew. When I realized that, I began the planning his death. THE DEATH OF PLAGUEIS AND RISE TO THE TITLE OF DARK LORD One night he made the mistake of falling asleep, while I was around. I saw my oppurtunity and killed him during his sleep. I then took the title of Sith Master for myself. At this point, I became the Dark Lord of the Sith. But I hid that fact to being able to live a life in public. To make certain the same thing would never happen to me, I kept a close eye on my own apprentices, and told them only the barest minimum of information about Plagueis. Then I started to create a masterplan, that one day would make me the most powerful man in the Galaxy. This plan could take decades to accomplishing, but I was trained to be patient, so I saw no problem in that. I started to study Politics and Negotiation-Tactics and started a Political Career. A MASTERPLAN After a short while, I became Senator of my home Naboo. Despite my growing influence, I remained unassuming and spent many hours alone reflecting in my modest, yet well-appointed quarters. I spent much of my time in the training of Darth Maul and the furthering of my private Sith agendas. I began establishing relationships with respected public figures in key positions of government. As it grew, the list of friends included Senators both weak and powerful, military officers, members of the great organs of commerce, and even members of the Jedi Order. Many of those with whom I formed friendships would eventually have prominent positions in the Empire. Others would meet radically different fates. I have moved the major pieces into position. The Trade Federation was now angered, threatened and led by weak individuals and controlled by me. Chancellor Valorum could also be controlled by me, a huge advantage. And finally, the monarch of Naboo had been replaced by a new one, as malleable as the rest. I now had control of every side of the board. It was time for the next round of the game. This was the Naboo crisis, the point werej all the other plots intersected and dealt the first crippling blows to the Republic. The Trade Federation rapidly built up its forces in the Naboo system, assembling enough battleships to ensure a tight blockade. No supply ships could land or take off. The blockade of Naboo was an accomplished fact. All this has led to the Invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation. This invasion ended up in a large battle on the surface of the planet as well as in the space of Naboo. I managed to bring Queen Amidala to the point to move for Vote of No Confidence against Chancellor Valorum. The battle ended in the defeat of the Trade Federation, as well of my apprentice Darth Maul, who was defeated by the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi after he killed Jedi-Master Qui Gon Jinn. While these events took place, I was elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and replaced Valorum. After that I went to Naboo to meet with Queen Amidala and the Jedi-Council for the liberation of Naboo Celebration and Qui Gon Jinns funeral. It was there that I met the very young Anakin Skywalker who later would become my most powerful apprentice... The ten years after that, he was trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi in the ways of the Jedi. I always kept a close eye on him; watched him grow more powerful. I befriended him in order to one day show him the power of the Dark side and make him my apprentice. I knew that this would take years so I needed another a temporary as a placeholder. I founded this one in the former Jedi-Master Count Dokuu. After the events of Naboo, Dokuu was unsatisfied with the methods of the Jedi order, in the matters to find the other hidden Sith and went out and searched for me himself, but instead I approached him shortly after the events of the Naboo Crisis. It became very fast, very clear that he was fascinated by the Sith and I knew how to use it; but he was only a placeholder, untill Skywalker was ready for conversion. During these ten years, more precisely on June 11 in the year of 25BBY, my very first Daughter was born by the name of Bellatrix Palpatine, who would later become the Sith Lady Darth Shivilow. She also had a twin sister named Gabriel, but was killed later by Shivilow. She was my genetic link and offspring of a secret woman, Monica, who was a direct descendant of Darth Zannah. A short time later I sent Jedi-Master Sifo-Dyas to the Kaminoans, a species that specialized in genetic engineering to commission a massive army of cloned soldiers, an army that would defend the Republic in the future. I could not count on Sifo-Dyas to keep silent, so I sent Dooku to eliminate him. Without hesitation, Dooku murdered him. Seeing that Dooku had embraced the Dark side, I awarded him the Sith name and title of Darth Tyranus. Nevertheless, the cloning project still stood, so Tyranus carried on where Sifo-Dyas left off. I ordered him to find a source of DNA for my Clone Army and he founded it in the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. My plan was going well. Years later a war would break out in the Galaxy, later known as the Clone Wars. This Clone Wars would last for 3 Years and at the end of it I saw my chance. "The Chancellor loves power. If he has any other passion, I have not seen it." THE BIRTH OF A NEW ERA I had no use for Dooku anymore, so I plotted. General Grievous, a commander of the Droid Army of the Confedracy of Independent Systems captured me on Coruscant and took me on board the Invisible Hand, his Flagship. I knew that the Jedi-Council would send Obi Wan and his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker to rescue me. They came and engaged in a Lightsaber battle with Dokuu. At the end of the battle, Anakin managed to defeat Dooku by slicing of his hands. Then Dokuu kneeled before him, helpless. I then ordered Anakin to kill him, he did by decapitate him. His next step towards the Dark side, was made. Shortly after that, I invited Anakin to my private chambers and told him about the errors in the Jedi-Ways and that there is more than only that, a more powerful nature of the Force, knowing that he is ready now to be converted to the Dark side. As he finally noticed, that I was the Sith-Lord they were searching for. He almost gave in to his anger and killed me with his lightsaber, but he choose to inform the Jedi Order and so Mace Windu and three other Jedi came into my chambers and threatened me with arrest. I then ignited my Red Lightsaber and finally revealed my true identity. I attacked them and managed to strike three of them down. Only Mace Windu survived the first attack and after a short lighsaber duel, he kicked me to the ground and I layed there in front of my broken window. Anakin entered the scenario, shortly before Mace Windu made an attempt to kill me. Anakin sliced off his hand, I saw my chance and threw him out of the window by using the technique of Force-Lightning. ORDER 66 Immediatly after that, Anakin gave fully in to the Dark side and his desires and I gave him the name of Darth Vader, my new apprentice. I ordered him to slaughter all the Jedi in the temple and after that, go to Mustafar and kill all the seperatist leaders. In the meanwhile, I contacted all the clone commanders and ordered them to Execute Order 66. The end of the Jedi had finally begun. "Excellent. Everything is going as planned." MUSTAFAR After Darth Vader had killed all the Jedi and the seperatist leaders, he was engaged in a battle with Obi-Wan on Mustafar. Meanwhile I was attacked by Yoda in the senate building, but after a fierce duell, I managed to defeat him. On Mustafar, Vader had fought Obi-Wan and in the end, Obi-Wan was defeated. Obi-Wan managed to jump on ground away from the lava but Darth Vader quickly leaped behind him and stabbed his Lightsaber through his back and killed him and kicked his corpse towards the lava. As I arrived on Mustafar with my Shuttle, I congratuated Vader on his victory and handed him his new weapon, a red-bladed lightsaber. He took it, tossed it in the air and ignited it, stabbed it through my chest and left me for dying. "Do you feel the hate? … It is the source of your strength. You still hate me. No matter. Today you have delivered yourself into my hands. I have the power of life and death over you, Maul. Someday, you will hold that power over another. It is the honour of the Sith. You will devote yourself to the idea of domination." REBORN What nobody knoewswas that it was all planned from the beginning. I managed to remove my Dark Essence from my body and moved it to the planet Byss where my secret cloning facilities were located and several perfectly cloned bodies of mine already waited. Several months, my essence wandered through the galaxy without a vessel but then finally I arrived. I possesed a new, younger clone body. Now I only had to wait untill my powers where fully regenerated and then the galaxy would never be the same again. NEW OFFSPRING A few months later, it was now the year 18 BBY, I saw that there was still clone material left, so I ordered my scientists to create another clone of mine. Without heistation they began to work, but this clone should be different. I ordered the scientists to manipulate the genteic structure so far that the output would be a female. A decision, that would pay off, so many years later. The aging process was accelerated to a certain point and when the clone body was ready to be released, from the clone tank, my third Daughter was born: Eve Palpatine. When she first came out of the clone tank she stumbled and fell, couldn't even stand straight, without great concentration; but not for long! Only a few weeks after her "birth", she was fully able to use her body and intelligence. Now the time had come to begin her training. A few weeks later Eve and I had discovered the remains of a Elfish humanoid Sith. I saw a oppurtunity for some tests. Maybe I could bring a decent life form to the galaxy. So I took some DNA from it with us, back to the cloning facilities. We began then to try to create a life form out of it. We were successful. The genetic structure was still so far intact and usefull that with a little effort, my scientists would create a usefull life form out of it. Again the aging process was also accelerated by this clone body. Only a few weeks later my fourth Daughter was born: Kesh Palpatine. When she was released from the clone tank, she was "born" into the body of a 18 year old. She quickly mastered her Force powers. I took my rightful reign over the galaxy back and she was immediatly introduced to Lord Vader. I did that for a reason. If Lord Vader would train her, she could become very powerful, and a great weapon for the Empire. Having judged her worthy, Lord Vader took her as his apprentice. At the same time, I took Eve under my wings. Several months later I had already a new plot. After having several Daughters who would all be considered worthy replacements if I were to ever become one with the Dark side, I began contenplating having a son who would become the perfect vessel for my knowledge in the Dark side to be passed down. I didn't want someone who in one swift action, could kill the remains of the Sith Order by a simple act of betrayal. I could not trust an "outsider" to handle the responsibility of such power, yet I did not want to risk any loss in creating another clone. So, I had the galaxy searched for the most powerful and deadly women who harbored the ability to not only command the Force, but the underworld as well. Such a woman had been found, yet her identity and location are a secret, only I know. Once that woman proved her worthiness to me, so she gave me the son I desired. Vigo Palpatine was born. But to ensure his function as a heir I have hidden his true identity and he was given the false name of Vigo Carpathia and kept his true identity a secret for decades. He served officialy as a trusted General and Assassin until I years later decided that the time was right to reveal the truth. Only the members of the House of Palpatine knew about his true identity. I have made sure that no one else would learn the truth. He later would take the title of Darth Vermin. OF THE EMPIRE AND REBELLION The years after that was marked by the time of the Great Jedi Purge. It was the Empire's highest goals to maintain Imperial Order and expand it to every single world in th galaxy. But the Jedi were still inciting the masses against the Empire so Lord Vader and my secret son Vigo Palpatine hunted them down and destroyed them wherever they have been tracked. In the meanwhile, I furthered my private agendas. I subjected Eve to a harsh training, which was necessary for her development. At the same time I furthered the political matters in the Empire, slowly tore down the Imperial Senate and established the Moff-System at the same time. My rule would finally been completely ensured. It has gone like this since a new war has arisen. Years later a rebellion against Imperial Order had been born in the galaxy. So my primary goal was to destroy anyone involved in this rebellion. But someone had to take care of all the day-to-day business in the galaxy, so I incited my two personal assistants against each other to see who would be the superior and better one. Eventually Sate Pestage, one of my two assistants was killed in cold blood by my other assistant who would later be known as Erodai Het Ydalkrad. The superior one was victorious and so I had made my choice. I established a new official position in the Empire. The Grand Vizier. He immediately was promoted to Grand Vizier and manged everything for me, I had no time for. In the year 1 ABY my Daughter Bellatrix at this time better known as Darth Shivilow, gave birth to a child, a girl and gave her the name of Miranda Palpatine. She was a perfect child, very powerful from the beginning. I could feel it. She was raised by Shivilow very harshly and was early drawn into the life as a Sith apprentice. She would take the title of Darth Azkadellia. In the year 4 ABY it came to a battle over the gas giant of Endor and it's forest moon also by the name of Endor. The rebellion tried miserably to defeat the Imperial fleets but failed. The power of the Imperial fleet and the firepower of the Death Star 2 Battlestaion, which I commanded myself was too much for them. The miserable rest of these fools were now without leadership and completely demotivated. They were defetaed. And later every single little rebel cell that was still alive was tracked down and destroyed by the Imperial forces. The Empire was victorious! RETREAT ON NABOO The next 2 years, the miserable rest of the rebels, who split up and fled into the outer Rim regions and wild space were hunted down and destroyed. The next 2 years after that were relatively quiet and the Empire gained even more influence on worlds from the outer rim to the wild space. In the year 8 ABY, I retreated to my estate on Naboo for a short while. One day I visited the Royal Palace in Theed, to supervise personaly the current matters on Naboo. The current Queen of Naboo, of course on behalf of the Empire, requested an audience with Imperial authorities, I decided to visit her myself. The Queen wanted to discuss a matter of interest that concerned Gungans who violated a law on Naboo which says that the Gungans had to stay in their underwater city and were forbidden to enter Theed or any other settlement on Naboo. They were primitive and nothing to worry about, however, to prevent then from drawing the rest of the population into their mindlessness, the Queen suggested that we could double the military presence on Naboo and take the disloyals down to prevent that from happening again. Tie Squadrons and black painted Naboo Starfighters were ready to answered with radical firepower if ever something happens. I confirmed it all immediately and congrated the Queen for her enthusiasm. This Queen had already made a positive impression previously, when she noticed that a clan of criminals hid a Jedi on Naboo and immediatly informed Imperial authorities about it who in turn searched him out and neutralized him. When I heard about that, I was pleased and made sure that she would stay longer in duty then it is usual the case. I was pleased that her enthusiasm was still ever present and her loyalty to the Empire was very satisfactory. I spend that night with her and I had of course a plan behind this. The output would later be my fifth Daughter Sache Palpatine. After this night, I stood one more day in my estate on Naboo alone and the day after that returned to Imperial Center. When she was born it was decided that she would spend her childhood on Naboo in Theed untill she was ready to be drawn into the life of a Sith apprentice and a life as a Imperial Princess. She would learn hand-to-hand combat and was trained in martial arts. She was raised harshly on Naboo. She was taught from the beginning that ruthlessness and deceit were necessary and of great value and importance. Her mother raised her after Imperial example and beholded from her who she really was untill she was 12. When her mother told her who she really was, I was already on my way to Naboo to take her to Imperial Center. She was now ready to begin her training and become a true Imperial Princess. She was not surprised and told me that she always felt that she is destined for a greater life, so she immediately and without hesitation came with me to begin her true life. A RED PRINCESS Back in the year 9 ABY I was on my way to an official event on Onderon. I had held a speech in Iziz, the capital city of Onderon and established a new Imperial military station in the city and visited the celebrations after that. There a young women of aristrocratic heritage fell into my eyes. I later would meet her again and we would create a new life during the next hours. Event though I sensed what happened I didn't tell her and left her on Onderon. The child that would be born 9 months later, would be another special being. Another heir to the House of Palpatine. Unknowingly to her "parents" on Onderon of course. Years later, she was in the beginning of her youth , I returned to Onderon to get what is mine. My shuttle landed near the big house of her "family" on Onderon. I sent a Imperial Officer and a few Troopers to the house so they could bring me my Daughter; while I waited in front of my shuttle with 6 Royal Guards at my side. A Palpatine belongs in the ranks of the Dark side, nowhere else. These weak beings would give her out anyways. When the Troops came out again and brought her before me for the first time, she was not frightened. I looked into her eys and asked her what her name was. She said they called her Sonja. No fear was to be seen in her eyes. I said to her, that now the time has come for her to come with me and meet her true destiny. Without hesitation she came willingly. The Imperial Lambda Class Shuttle departed and we were on our way back to Imperial Center. After the arrival on Imperial Center, I told her the truth about what happened. She seemed not to be shocked at all and decided to face her true destiny. From this moment on she would be known as Red Sonja Palpatine, my sixth Daughter. She later would become the leader of the greatest warriors in the known galaxy-the Imperial Knights. THE NEXT DECADES The next decades were a continuous change of peace and war. The Empire had expanded its order to almost every corner of the galaxy. Many people tried to destroy it but failed. A Sith Lord by the name of Jen'ari Haze, tried to conquer and destroy but failed during a enormous battle with the personal Fleets of Eve and Red Sonja Palpatine who were sent by me to destroy Haze. They succeeded and my reign was ensured one more time through my genius and the ruthlessness of my offspring. In addition, renegade Mandalorians tried to destroy Bespin, but failed and were defeated by the Imperial Forces stationed on there led by Red Sonja Palpatine. A Jedi Master by the name of Javen Gallantara, planned and led a rebelion against the Sith Order and Imperial Rule in the galaxy, but failed miserably. Many so called "Sith Lords," Jedi and other delusionals tried but were destroyed. Some of them even by my very hands. My Empire was the greatest power that the galaxy has ever seen. The best army, the best navy with the best fleets. The most powerful and skilled assassins and the most fierce warriors. All at my disposal. And I at the top of the House of Palpatine ruled the galaxy with an iron fist. I conquered and destroyed what came under my eye. And I never failed! So it went on for the next years. THE END? At one day I sensed something, something very dark and powerful. It was far away, but even through this distance I could sense it. I had to find out what it was, if it was so powerful. So I ordered my technicians to ready my Shuttle for take off and contacted my Eclipse Super-Stardestroyer to be ready for my arrival. After my Shuttle landed in the hangar bay of my SSD, I transmitted the intended coordinates to my commander, he hesitated for one moment but then gave the order to go into hyperspace. Days later, everyone in the House of Palpatine and every Sith or even Jedi, whom were powerful enough could feel a great disturbance in the force. Something very powerful was now one with the dark side. The circumstances of my physical dissappearance are not yet revealed. But even if I phisically died, my knowledge and my wisdom lives on! Through my teachings, the Dark Side Compendium I wrote, my Sith-Holocron I recorded and most of all through my offspring, my heirs! In some sense especially through Eve. I am her and she is me! I am now more powerful then ever. In both spheres! I now reside among the great ones in the Valley of the Dark Lords on Korriban in my own personalized giant Temple as a Dark Essence. And Eve as my direct heir has now claimed the throne of the galaxy. I have managed to keep my self-conciousness after death and can still be contacted by the House of Palpatine and everyone wise enough to know the old Sith ways. But my advise is not for free and not given to anyone! Not anyone who manages it to come even close to my temple in the Valley of the Dark Lords, which is very unlikely, is granted access. Only those judged worthy may be granted their wish! My Spirit lives on and future generations of Sith and Imperials will take my genius and Empire as an shining example. I am now more powerful then ever! "They never check, they never ask, they never think. Tell them the state is menaced by quadrillions of battle droids, and they will not count. Tell them you can save them, and they will never ask—from what, from whom? Just say tyranny, oppression, vague bogeymen that require no analysis. Never specify. Then they look the other way when reality is right in front of them. It's a conjuring trick. The key is distraction, getting them to watch your other hand. Only single-minded beings don't join in the shared illusion, and keep watching you too closely. Single-minded beings are dangerous. And they either work for me, or they don't work at all."